Not so mortal
by MiddleMistRed01
Summary: A man named Samuel, enters the throne room claiming to have a gift. " three wishes" he announces and Aro felt his shoulders drop in disappointment. Aro did not believe in this nonsense but his mind was quickly changed when he woke up on the sidewalk ,of an unknown town, the next day. That wasn't even the worst part...he was human again!.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
><strong>**Aro Pov **

It was yet another long day past with nothing exciting to lessen my boredom… as usually. The last time I remembered leaving this castle was five years ago when the Cullen's 'supposedly' had an immortal child. I sighed, glancing over at my two brothers. Marcus had a brooding expression on, staring into the distance for the past 2 hours, a usual. Then there's Caius, who as always, had an annoyed expression plastered to his face. I quickly returned my eyes in front of me when I heard the wooden doors, which lead into the throne room, crack open.

Hannah appeared in the doorway with a wide smile on her dark red lips. She was still new at being a secretary but she was still very much enthusiastic about working for the most powerful vampire coven in the world. I had some positive hopes that she would last longer than our other secretaries, who sadly passed away…

"Yes, Hannah?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, hoping for something that could entertain me.

"Master, you have a visitor," she said still grinning.

"A visitor?" Marcus sounded confused and I rubbed my chin, wondering who could possibly be brave enough to visit us

"Did this visitor give a name?" I asked and Hannah nodded slowly.

"Yes he did, Master, he said his name is Samuel." She said, running her fingers through her bronze like hair.

"Oh… oh I know he's probably here to deliver our new 3D TV!" Felix squealed in excitement.

Ah yes, it's true we did buy a TV in hopes that it will help us get through these boring days, although I was completely against the idea when Felix came up it but I later figured that it would be selfish of me to deny my guards this happiness.

"Yay!" Almost everyone cheered except for Caius and Marcus.

"I still think it's unprofessional to have a TV." Caius started but I ignored him by waving a lazy hand in the air.

"Demetri, you know what to do." I said to my loyal guard, who stood next to Felix across the room.

"Yes, Master." He said and within a blink of an eye Demetri had snapped Hannah's neck from behind, leaving her dead body lying on the ground. I gasped loudly as I watched the horrific scene play out in front of me.

"Demetri! Why did you kill Hannah?" I asked still in shock.

"Uh… Master I apologise. I must have misunderstood you. I thought you wanted me to dispose of the human." He said awkwardly scratching the back of his head. It's such a shame tough, I had such high hopes for Hannah. Ah well, I guess I should be more specific next time.

"I meant go and fetch our guest." I said with a sigh and Demetri bowed his head quickly.

"Understood, Master," he said and left the room in a hurry obeying my orders.

Felix approached Hannah's body and threw it over his shoulders like she weighed less than a feather to go dispose of the body. After just a few moments Demetri walked back into the throne room with our guest. Samuel was a short man with only a fringe of hair on his head and I was disappointed to see that he had no evidence of being a delivery man. He was nicely dressed in a grey suit giving him a formal appearance.

"Master, he is not the delivery man." Demetri said disappointed. Yes, I figured that much.

"Then why are you here?" I asked directly to Samuel, whose heart was beating smooth in his chest. Hm, so he's human, perhaps he will make for a tasty meal. Wait, if he's human why is he here in the first place? If I weren't mistaken, the tour isn't until next week.

"I came to offer you my gift." He said in a deep voice that did not match his body at all. Well, who am I to refuse a gift? I sat closer to the edge of my throne driven by curiosity.

"And what is this gift of yours?" I asked almost excited.

"A wish… for each one of you," he said and I felt my shoulders drop in disappointment. A wish? Does he think he is some kind of genie or something? That's ridicules.

"Yes, I will grant any wish you have," he said more confident than before… Great, this human is insane, does he honestly think we will believe that he is capable of doing that.

"I wish to become the world's most powerful man alive!" Caius exclaimed, pushing himself to his feet. Wait, is he being serious right now?

"Do you honestly believe this rubbish?" I asked my blond brother.

"Well, it was worth a try." Caius said, sitting down again with a satisfied look on his face. Caius was the last person I expected to participate in this.

"I shall grant you your wish," Samuel spoke again and his eyes met mine.

He raised an eyebrow in question waiting for me to declare my wish. What possible thing did I have to wish for? I had everything I need right. Well sort off, the only thing I did not have was someone who truly loved me… I mean Sulpicia was my mate but to be honest I don't think she truly loves me. The only reason I choose her to be my wife was because of her beauty that captured my attention. Wait, what am I thinking about? Who needs love anyway?

"I have nothing to wish for," I said bitterly, crossing my arms over my chest stubbornly.

"Oh, but your heart tells me otherwise." Samuel said with a smirk. My heart was a dead organ. What could it possibly have to say? This human was starting to annoy me.

"And you, Marcus?" Samuel asked, his eyes moving on to Marcus who looked shocked at the fact that Samuel knew his name, and frankly I was also shocked.

"How do you know his name?" I asked suspicious, wondering how much this human knew about us… Do he know we are vampires? Well in that case, there is no way I'm letting this human live any longer. Samuel ignored my question and placed a finger to his mouth with a smirk.

"Perhaps you would like to take revenge on the ones who murdered your Didyme?" Samuel asked and Marcus's jaw drop in utter surprise.

"Alright that's enough! Felix, kill this fool!" I ordered and Felix nodded with a smirk. Before I could witness this ridiculous human's death my sight failed me. The last thing I remember was Samuel's sly smirk and fearless eyes as Felix launched an attack on him and then there was darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. ****  
>Aro pov <strong>

I groaned as I felt something sharp pricking my cheek. In frustration I sat up from my previous laying position searching for the cause of my discomfort. A pile of small pebbles seemed to have been the source for this pain. I ran my hand over my sore cheek hoping to bring some ease to it... wait a second, why is this causing me pain? I am a vampire, this isn't supposed to hurt.

I glanced around at my surroundings seeing that I was surrounded by an avenue of houses. I sniffed into the air smelling a bad stench of an unknown source. Where am I? This is not the castle. I pushed myself to my feet seeing that I have been sitting on the side walk this entire time. Everything is blurry, I don't remember what could have happened that I could have ended up here…

Unless Samuel had something to do with this, I bet that's the reason! Quick I must hurry back to the castle. If only I knew in what direction it was… unfortunately my senses failed me miserably as I tried to pick up a familiar smell that could lead me back home. All smell that I picked up was that horrible stench from earlier and it seemed to follow me around as I walked down the side walk, looking for any sign of a familiar place.

It wasn't long until I figured out I was the source of the horrible stench. I lifted my one arm in the air and took a sniff….oh my, I'm sweating like a pig, this is not normal, since when do vampire's sweat? Or perhaps the smell came with these clothes... these clothes that were not mine. I froze in my steps as I looked down at the clothes I was wearing, a faded jean with multiply holes and oversized sweater stained with an oily mark.

I felt a frown form on my forehead in confusion. How on earth did I get into these clothes?

"Be gone beggar!" A voice called out that made me jump a little in surprise.

Who said that? I glanced around to see an old lady standing on the porch of her home with threatening eyes. Oh great, a human. Maybe she could tell me where the hell I am.

"Excuse me you old hag, could you please point me in the direction of Piazza dei Priori?"

"Who you calling an old hag?" The woman asked, ignoring my question. How rude.

"Look here, my patience is running low, so if you could kindly tell me where my castle is then I would be as humble as to spare your life."

"Castle? What are you crazy or something?" The woman asked and I felt my temper raising deep within in me.

"No, I'm a very powerful man" I growled, clenching my fist in anger.

"Oh please, you're just another homeless beggar here to beg for food. Be gone or I will call the police!" She threatened.

Well I suppose I did look like a homeless person in these clothes. I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to get any information out of this human.

"Useless..." I muttered under my breath.

Surprisingly the old woman could hear that even though I was a fair distance from her. The woman growled at me and before I could register what was happening she stormed down the stairs of her porch and closed the distance between us and fast might I add. I decided it would be best to escape from this old lady because she looked furious by what I said. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me… which unfortunately is very slow. In fact so slow that the old lady manage to pick up with my speed. I felt my heart beating loudly in my chest and my lungs begging me for air. My rapid breathing caused my throat to burn and dry out. Finally my body couldn't handle it anymore, I fell to my knees as I felt a painful shot running through my thighs. I glanced over my shoulder to see the old lady a short distance behind me and I felt my heart beat even faster… wait my heart isn't supposed to be beating! In utter exhaustion I collapsed to the pavement trying to regain my strength.

"Now I have you!" The old woman cried out happilly and I rolled over on my back to see that she was standing above me with a small black object in her hands, it almost resembled a spray can except for its odd shape.

Hmm... I wonder what it could be. Suddenly orange liquid sprayed free from the can's mouth, blinding me for a moment and then the extraordinary pain followed. My eyes burned from the strange liquid and it wouldn't come to a stop. When I tried to wipe it from my eyes I only made matters worse as I rubbed it deeper into my eyes. My eyes soon started to tear without my permission.

"Help, I'm going blind!" I cried out, writhing on the ground in pain.

I imagine this pain is similar to Jane's power. The old woman responsible for my injuries only chuckled enjoying my pain. By the time I fully recovered from this attack I was thrown into the back of a police car, which the old woman must have summoned… like she said she would.

"She attacked me!" I cried out when the police officer got back into the car behind the steering wheel.

"Sir, I need you to be quiet," he said, starting the car and the car silently purred as it engine awoken. I tried to free myself from the handcuffs, but failed.

"All I wanted to know was in which direction Piazza dei Priori was? And then the old hag attacked me with some strange liquid that almost blinded me." I spat trying to defend myself.

"Pepper spray cannot make you blind and Miss Stuart said you threatened to kill her." The officer corrected me and I felt my anger grow again.

"Well, Miss Stuart is a liar. Now can you please let me go. I need to return to my home." I said in a raised voice.

"Piazza dei Priori is in Volterra right?" The officer asked and I frowned at this question.

"Yes." I simply answered.

"Well, sorry to break it to you buddy, but this isn't Volterra." He chuckled and I felt my blood turn cold in my veins. This isn't Volterra? Well then where the hell am I?

"This is Forks," the officer answered as if he read my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aro POV**

Forks?! This is Forks? How on earth did I end up here? Oh, I'm sure of it now that Samuel has something to do with this! I'm just not certain how, but what I'm certain of is that when I return to my castle I will have Samuel's head.

I sighed, resting my head against the ice cold wall. This town's police office was certainly very quiet, I guess the crime rate here was very low. My attention got captured when I saw my own reflection in a small mirror that was hanging above some officer's desk.

The view was terrifying. I almost fell out of my chair at the sight of this human appearance. My jet black hair was still as long as ever, but it was in a matted mess instead of its usual smooth appearance. I ran my fingers over my cheek and I shivered as I felt the scruffy stubble on the surface of my jaw. I never really admired facial hair. My skin, that was always pale and almost translucent, seemed to be the opposite now, It had darkened to a olive tone and looked somewhat fitting with my earthy brown eyes.

I barely recognised myself. At least I didn't change a lot, I still looked like Aro...just the human version.

"Good news, Miss Stuart dropped the charges. Looks like the old lady had a change of heart," the officer said with a cup of coffee in his hands. His words pulled me free from examining the mirror.

I sighed in relief, luckily I won't spend the night in jail… but where will I spend it? Since I woke up on the sidewalk I noticed some strange things happening to my body… things that can only happen to humans and not vampires. Yes, it took me quite a while to figure it out but I think I might be human again. This was not good at all! Now there was no way of returning home, I had no money or ID on me.

"Do you have a home? Miss Stuart mentioned that you might be homeless." The officer asked with a raised eyebrow.

Yes, I was homeless... well here in Forks at least, but I couldn't tell the officer that, it would be way too embarrassing. I opened my mouth to answer the officer when a sudden bell rang loudly in my head. This is Forks, isn't it? If I remember right, this is the town that Bella lives in! This is fantastic, I can just go to Bella's house and ask her and the Cullen's to help me return to my rightful place and I'm almost certain that the Cullen's would be more than happy to help me.

"Yes, I do." I said with a wide grin.

"Well, then I will escort you back home, it's my duty after all." The officer said and I nodded while he removed my handcuffs from my wrists.

"Is this it?" The officer asked when the car parked in front of the familiar house of Isabella, even though I have actually been here before myself I remember the address of the house thanks to Edward's memories.

"Yes, this is it! Thank you officer." I said excited from my brilliant plan.

The officer opened the back door allowing me to get out of the car. I watched him drove off and once he disappeared from my view I sneaked closer to the window of the house. I believe this is the window to Bella's room, which is how Edward sneaked in. I glanced around, looking for something to use to help me climb to the window. The only thing I saw was a tall tree near her window, I guess this will have to do then.

"This is ridiculous." I muttered under my breath as I desperately tried to pull myself up onto the highest branch of an old tree.

Thankfully I managed to claw my way up the magnificent tree and crawl my way onto the branch narrowing near the window. My heart pounded in my chest as I felt the thin branch slightly moving underneath my weight. Oh how embarrassing it would be if I, Aro, died from falling out of a tree? I carefully forced myself to my feet now, feeling the branch shaking fiercely underneath me. I had no choice but to leap to Bella's window without a second thought. My fingers managed to grasp the edge of the window, leaving my entire weight in my fingers faith.

How on earth did Edward do this? I thought as I helplessly hang from the window with my feet kicking the walls of the house, looking for support which I desperately needed since my fingers were slipping from the edge due to my palms sweating. A shriek escaped my lips as I felt my fingers losing its grip due to gravity pulling me to the ground. Unfortunately my luck turned from bad to worse, I felt an invisible force pulling me down and then it happened. My back made a painful connection to the ground that caused a painful scream to escape my lips. A cloud of brown sand rose into the air surrounding me and suffocating my lungs, which caused me to cough uncontrollably.

"Bella," I heard my own faint voice cracking due to my coughing fit.

"What the hell are you doing?" A voice asked, catching me by surprise.

My head slowly turned into the direction of the voice to reveal a girl standing a few feet away from me with a baseball bat in her hand ready to attack the intruder who just tried to break into her house.

"Isabella?" I asked almost excited to see the girl again.

The girl lowered the bat in her hands, making her look less dangerous. A frown formed on her forehead and she tilted her head slightly.

"What do you want?" The girl hissed keeping her distance from me.

"I need your help, I'm human." I cried out, pushing myself into a sitting position causing my entire body to ache in pain.

"Are you drunk?" The girl asked, slowly walking closer with concern. Drunk? Me?

"Bella, listen to me-"I started but the girl interrupted me.

"My name is Lucy, stop calling me Bella." She snarled at me from a safe distance.

Then who on earth was this person? I narrowed my eyes, hoping to see the girls face clearer since the moon provided me with poor light, not enough to see any real detail of the girls face. Damn this poor human eye sight!

"Well, then be gone human, you are of no use to me." I sniffed into the air stubbornly, waving a hand in the air to dismiss the human.

"I suggest you get off my property before I call the police." I heard her voice snarl through the silence of the night.

Oh not this again. I pushed myself to my feet and quickly dusted of my clothes from twigs and dust.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, you see I need to speak with Isabella Swan… I believe she's now known as Isabella Cullen." I said bitterly, feeling something twist in my stomach at the mention of the Cullens, but I have no other choice but to seek their help. Carlisle is an old friend of the Volturi and therefore I was certain of the fact that he would help me find my way back to the Volterra to my rightful place.

"Well, you are out of luck, Bella nor the Cullens live in Forks anymore." She snorted as if mocking my patience.

"What? Well, do you know where I can find them?"

In reply the girl only shrugged carelessly informing me that she too didn't know where the Cullens were.

"Well, this was a waist of my time." I muttered at myself as I turned around, glaring down at the empty street and wondering where I should go to next.

I couldn't think of anyone else than the Cullens who would be willing enough to help me. The girl, who wasn't Bella, cleared her throat to capture my attention. What can this human possibly want?

"What do you want with the Cullens anyway?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. I crossed my arms over my chest and sniffed at the air disgusted.

"What is it to you?" I asked, finding it rude that the girl was intruding my business.

"Nothing, I'm just curious." She said, biting her bottom lip.

"I have to get back home, they were my only hope." I muttered under my breath disappointed that my plan did not work.

"Home?" The girl asked with confusion in her voice.

She finally approached me ,the moonlight revealing her face. The first thing that captured my attention was her big brown eyes with specks of gold framed by long lashes scanning over me.

"Just forget about this encounter, I guess I will have to think of some other plan." I said and the girl named Lucy frowned.

"Look mister, you are really starting to freak me out. I'm going to count to three and then you better be out of my sight or I start swinging." She threatened and her grip grew tight around the handle of the bat.

"Alright, alright, no need to tell me twice," I said not in the mood to argue with this girl.

Great! I am surely doomed. I thought as I walked down the street, wondering what to do next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Caius pov**

I stirred, waking up and the first thing I realized was the silk covers covering me and the surface I laid on was a soft as a cloud. I kept my eyes closed, enjoying the feeling. A sudden moan pulled me out of my thoughts and my eyes shot open. As I looked around the room I was totally lost. I never been in things place, everything about my surroundings were foreign. Normally my day dreaming was never this vivid.

The most foreign thing in the room was the fact that I was tangled between two women, one each side of me. None of which was my wife Athenadora. I push my hand through my hair, wondering what the hell was going on and trying to think up some excuse I'm going to give my wife once I get home from... where ever this is.

I sat up shoving the two women off of me quite forcefully but I realised that there was something wrong with my strength because they just rolled over in their sleep, mumbling something about pink cotton and bunnies. I ignored them and crawled out of bed making my way across the enormous room with a frown on my face.

A fish tank, about five feet in length, separated the bedroom from the large walk in closet. I searched through all the racks of clothes only to find fur coats and leather pants. I groaned as I quickly got dressed in them and squeaked the entire time as I walked around the room, looking for an exit.

Double doors seemed like the right place to leave, I was definitely not jumping out the window. I pushed them only to find that it led to a huge bathroom. I groaned, wondering if this was some kind of joke. Suddenly I hear doors open and I looked at the far side of the room where three men dressed in black suits came through another set of giant doors.

"Sir, we found Joseph." The one in the middle announced and I glanced around the room, making sure the humans were talking to me.

"Great job," I said with sarcasm, not caring who this people were and who they found. I only wanted to find my way out of here.

They grinned at me, probably taking my words serious. They looked so proud, as the one in the middle walked forward and pulled out his gun. For some reason I took a step back and I could feel something jumping wildly in my chest and with shock I realised that it was my heart. What was going on? Why is my heart beating? The sudden threat of the gun dawned on me as I slightly lifted my hands.

"What are you doing with the gun?" I asked with a bit of difficulty. I had a hard time to control all my thoughts but the thing that stood out the most was that my body was vulnerable and I needed to figure out how to get out of this place without anyone shooting me.

"Sir? I was merely going to dispose of the girls." The guy said with a thick Russian accent and I let my hand slowly go down. Dispose? As in kill? I looked at the two girls lying in bed and as much as I would love to see their blood stain the silk, I wasn't so sure that I should risk any bullets flying near me until I figure out what happened to my body.

"No need for that..." I said, trading off, wondering what would convince these people to led me out of here unharmed. "Uh... take me to this Joseph person."

"Right this way, sir." The guy said, putting away his gun and turning with the other two.

I followed them feeling somewhat in control. This was good, luckily they knew how powerful I was and hopefully they didn't realize I was a pathetic human like them. I thought back to what I last remembered but everything was a bit fuzzy. My thoughts went in all kinds of directions as I followed the three men and that was when I remembered that other worthless human. The one who came into the throne room, claiming that he could grant us our wishes... I wonder if that bastard had something to do with this. The men in front of me stopped so quickly that I almost walked into them.

"We found him trying to escape, probably back to Mexico, if you ask me." The front man said, looking at me and I could see he held respect for me as he looked at me. We walked down white marble steps that led into a beautiful decorated room even compared to the Volturi Castle this place looked impressive.

"Is that so," I said, not really sure what to say to these guys. I didn't even know who this Joseph person is and I didn't really care, but this beautiful place made me hesitate to leave in search of finding my way home. I was curious to know what this all meant.

We finally arrived in what seemed to be the study room. As we entered I saw a man tied to a chair looking really scared and I couldn't blame him. He was surrounded with more men in black suits and when he saw me I swear his eyes would have popped out if it wasn't attached to his head. At every step I took I saw the man in the chair flinch and I couldn't help my smirk growing on my face.

"Please don't kill me, I have a family." The man in the chair, who I can only assume was Joseph, begged with a terrified look on his face. I stopped in front of him with the three guys who led me here standing at my sides. I looked around at all the men and I saw them frowning at me. I decided to humour them.

"You believe me to be so generous after you wronged me so?" I asked, knowing from thousands of years of practice that that sentence would work no matter what the poor bastard did.

"Please, Caius, I was only trying to provide for my family," he said and I froze at him using my name. It took me a bit of guard that this human knew my name. It was unusual that humans knew any of the Volturi's names, not to mention mine.

"By stealing our money?" One of the men in suits asked and I was glad that I finally knew what this Joseph guy did.

"Please," I said, holding up my hand to silence the men before it broke out into chaos. I loved how easy it was to silence them and I could feel the burning in my chest as my hunger for power started to grow.

"I thought Caius was scarier," Joseph said and I didn't know if he was stupid or brave but I went for stupid and then I remembered that I was in my vulnerable human body and that made me grow silent.

"You don't want to see him get angry." One of the guys replied and I was thankful, feeling my confidence growing.

"First you steal my money and then you insult me." I hissed feeling my temper rise as my hand shot out to curl around his throat.

"Now you did it!" One of the men warned Joseph.

"I want an apology! Now!" I demanded and Joseph looked frightened as my grip around his throat tightened. I can really get use to this, it great not having Aro around telling me to keep calm the entire time.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry." He said, trying to speak even though my hand was tightening around his throat. I was starting to enjoy the pain in Joseph's eyes and I was so close to breaking the guy's neck when a voice coming from the door made my hand go slack.

"Father, please allow me to punish this man."

I let go of Joseph and turned around to see a young boy about the age of thirteen standing in the doorway. His hair was as white as mine and it was neatly combed back. His eyes were the same colour as blue as mine when I was human and I was not so sure I wanted to know who this boy was calling father.

He stepped forward and the man with the Russian accent stepped infront of him.

"Joey, you know your father doesn't want you in here when he's busy with his clients." He said gently. I looked at the boy truly hoping that one of the men in the black suits were his father.

"Dad, get this fool out of my way." He hissed looking at me and then without a doubt I knew this tiny human was mine. I swallowed hard, thinking that I was too young to even have a thirteen year old child and I was a vampire, even though I had some problems with my body being human now. How the heck would it even be possible for this to be my son? I never even thought of having children.

"Who are you?" I asked, hoping my suspicions were wrong. Suddenly everyone gave a short laughter as it was funny, causing tears to built up in those blue eyes and his lip started to tremble.

"I only want to proof to you that I am worthy of being your son! Why won't you love me?" He stormed off and left me in complete silence. I hoped that once I find my way back to the Volturi Castle that I would get some explanations.

"Don't worry, sir." The one with the Russian accent said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I raised my eyebrow at him, silently asking if he really just placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Uh, you can take him for ice cream later." He said, taking his hand off of my shoulder quickly and backing away. I frowned, wondering why I would ever take someone for ice cream but I decided to get back to business as I turned back to look at Joseph.

"Alright, let's dispose Joseph!" I ordered, starting to get bored hearing him plead for his life.

"I was thinking the same thing," the Russian said, revealing a gun that made me shiver.

Just then chaos erupted all around the room with shouts of "Get down!" travelling all around the room. The men in black suits fell to the ground with their hands on their head, leaving me standing and as I turned around I was the main target of more about a dozen guns. The new people were dressed in dark navy uniforms. I looked at the one in front and he had a wide smile on my face, still pointing his gun in my direction which made me instinctively place my hands behind my head and fall to my knees.

"Well, well, Caius the most powerful man alive, finally caught by the police." The man with the big smile said, walking forward and handcuffing me with force.

As I was pushed to leave the room with my hands behind my back I groaned. I would really like to return back to the Volturi Castle now.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks **_**aroishot**_** for reviewing :D you are awesome!**

**Aro's POV **

All hope is lost, not only did the Cullens no longer live in Forks but that girl Lucy, kicked me off of her property. Now I truly have no more brilliant plans to brew. I sighed as I stood at the waiting traffic light for a chance to cross the road.

_grrrrrr_

My stomach growled, begging for food. I rubbed my stomach hoping to put it to ease but with this hunger I found it hard to convince myself that there was still hope somewhere. I had been living on the streets for at least 3 days now and refusing to eat any leftovers that were thrown into the trash cans. I knew exactly where this hunger was coming from. I finally managed to smother my pride and scrape together the little bit of courage I had left and formed a bowl with my hands as the oncoming traffic came to stop, due to the red light.

"Oh, this is embarrassing, a Volturi leader begging for money from humans." I muttered.

After standing in the sun for what felt like hours I had collected enough money to buy… maybe one piece of gum. I sighed and decided to head off to the nearest store. I glanced around the items on the shelves in search for something that might be cheap enough for me to afford, but no luck came to me what so ever.

"So then be it. I have no other choice but t-to... steal." I sighed as I reached out at the shelve and grasped a chocolate bar. I awkwardly glanced around before attempting to slip it into my pocket.

"Are you stalking me?" A voice asked and I spun around fast, causing the chocolate to fly from my hand and into the back of an bywalker's head.

"I am truly sorry." I apologised as I received a threatening glare from the victim.

I glanced at the person who caused this accident and stared down at those big brown eyes that brought some familiarity to my memories. I held my hands out in front of me.

"No!" I said almost insulted, why would I be stalking her? Do I look that perverted?

She gave a high pitched shriek as I stepped closer to her, I was merely trying to explain myself… but I guess the girl named Lucy thought I was trying to attack her. She threw me with the nearest object that she could get her hands on… in this case it was an apple. I was thrown with a darn apple! Now if this didn't piss you off then I don't know what will! In defence I also grabbed a nearby fruit, the orange was a much better weapon then her puny apple. Soon this whole thing ended up in a food throwing contest.

"You're insane woman." I yelped as she tried to pick up a watermelon.

"Enough! You guys are destroying everything in this store. I hope you know you're paying for this." A security guard approached, wrapping his arms around Lucy's and picking her up. She tried to untangle herself from the man twice her size but failed.

Things didn't end well at all, not only was I thrown out of the store but Lucy as well and she ended up with the bill.

"You're responsible for all of this," she pointed out and I shook my head.

"I was the victim in all of this, you threw the first apple." I said and she sighed, realising that I was speaking the truth.

"I thought you were trying to rape me or something." She said and I almost choked on my own spit.

"In a public grocery store? Lady, I have standards." I said, folding my arms over my chest.

"Alright, maybe I overreacted… but come on, can you blame me? First you try to break into my house and now you're in the same grocery store as me." She explained and I rolled my eyes, it's called a coincidence.

"I suppose that does seem suspicious… but I can assure you, I have no interest in harming you." I said and this was the truth but Lucy still had a unsure expression on her face.

"I just want to go home." I said, more to myself than to anyone else.

Lucy almost looked sympathetic for me, but I knew even if she wanted to help, which I highly doubted, that there was nothing she could do that would return me to my throne.

"This is going to sound completely insane… but would you like to come home with me?" she asked and I felt my stomach twist… was this some kind of trap?

"Wait, that made me sound like a prostitute." Lucy said and placed her palm to her forehead, as if mentally scolding herself.

"Look, I can't afford al of this damage, so what I'm trying to say is that I'll help you... but only if you pay half of this." She said waving the bill in the air.

I felt a grin forming on my face. Oh I could pay for all of the damage, I was filthy rich after all!

"Only if I can return to my home." I said and Lucy still looked unsure.

"You sir, have a deal," she said holding an outstretched hand out and I frowned at her.

"You are by far the strangest human I have ever met... but your my only hope." I said, shaking her hand. She laughed as if I just told her a joke.

"Yes, I'm the weird one." she said with a sarcastic tone.


	6. Chapter 6

_**aroishot: I'm so glad you liked the previous chapter! Haha, well here is the next chapter and I hope you you enjoy it also.**_

**Aro pov**

"You sure are hungry" Lucy said sitting across me from the dining table staring at me as I stuffed my mouth with a sandwich she served me a few seconds ago. This was delicious, I don't remember the last time I had human food and to be honest I actually missed it a lot.

"It's been a long day" I groaned when I took my last bite.

"So where is your home exactly?" Lucy asked her soft brown eyes filled with curiosity.

"Volterra, it's quite a long way from here" I answered still confused about the fact that I woke up on the sidewalk as a human in Forks. What was the purpose of this? Lucy sighed running her fragile fingers through her dark brown hair that reached just above her shoulders.

"How did you end up here then?" She asked and I shrugged my shoulders. I wish I knew.

"That's why I need the Cullen's, they would be able to take me back to Volterra so that I can get to the bottom of this" I said more to myself than to anyone else…. I couldn't help but wonder whether or not the castle was in trouble without me being there, this was obviously some kind of trick that belonged to Samuel.

"Uh-huh, So you mentioned something about being human earlier" Lucy asked with and awkward smile while standing up from her seat. Why is this human asking me so many questions?

"Oh…. I did?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. I was still the Volturi leader, even if I was in this disgusting human form, but the point is that I still have to follow the rules, meaning I wasn't allowed to expose myself to this human.

"I guess I must have miss heard you then" She said with a smile then turned her back to me.

"Oh this is excellent! I always wanted to go to Italy" She paused and then glanced over her shoulder.

" I just never thought I would have to go with a mentally insane person though" she smirked and I crossed my arms over my chest. If only she knew the truth.

"so when do we depart?" I asked with a un easy feeling. Lucy's shoulders grew stiff with tension.

"Not right away, I can assure you that" She said after a few seconds then turned around

"Why?" I asked disappointed.

"loo, We can go to the airport first thing tomorrow, But for now we both need our rest" She said with trustworthy grin, even though I was still suspicious about her motives.

"There's and extra bedroom upstairs on the right, you can sleep in there for tonight, but I should warn you that if you try anything then I will call the police" She said her tone serious now. As if I would try anything on her.

"Thank you human" I said bowing my head in respect and followed her instructions to my bedroom.

It felt nice to sleep on something other then the sidewalk. The bed was soft and big enough for me to roll around as I pleased. It wasn't long after I finally fell asleep and was awoken by the ray of sunshine shining through the window.

I heard the door open and my head snapped into the direction, Lucy stood in the doorway holding a pile of clothes in her hand. She placed it on the desk that stood nearby.

"Morning, here's some clothes. You can put it on after you took a shower" she said with a warm smile.

"Thank you" I said pushing myself into a sitting position.

"I have good news" she announced and I felt curious to know what it was. Her fingers where intertwined with each other and she chewed on her bottom lip, as if she was nervous about telling me.

"Their is a flight available to Volterra today, so I decided that today might be the perfect day to go" she said and I felt my excitement bursting. This is great! I can go home today and get my revenge on that man Samuel. Nothing can possibly go wrong now.

"That is wonderful news," I said with a wide grin.

"So you go take a shower and I'll meet you downstairs" she said and I did exactly that. It felt amazing to be clean again and in different clothes that did not have holes and stains all over it. The jean was a bit tight but it was much better than those baggy trousers I wore earlier. The plain white T-shirt smelled amazing and I couldn't help but rub the softness against my skin.

"I think I might have burned the bacon a bit" Lucy said as she pushed a plate in front of me. It contained eggs, toast, sausages and of course Bacon. Lucy had her chocolate brown hair pulled into a loose pony and her choice of clothing looked almost similar to my own outfit. With a tight jean and a simple dark blue t-shirt.

"Eat up" she ordered and I did. The bacon crusted underneath my teeth but it didn't seemed badly burned, it still tastes like food...delicious food.

"I'm gonna go grab my luggage, you can wait outside in the garage" Lucy said when we were both finished with our breakfast.

I once again followed her orders. I found the door that led to the garage and was disgusted when I saw a hideous car parked car was absolutely hideous! It had a mucky green faded colour, the car wasn't rusty but the paint work was horrible and was different shades in some places. Lucy joined me with her luggage and looked somewhat proud of the car but I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose in disgust. Lucy pulled of the handle of the door and after a while of pulling on it the door finally open with a loud squeak. She stepped back and gestured for me to get in the car. I shook my head feeling my cheeks warming up in embarrassment.

"No… I think I will just walk, but thanks for the help anyway" I said giving a quick wave then turning around.

"Oh came on, I know it's old and tatty but at least it has character, and what other choice do you have?" Lucy asked and I turned back to her. She had a point I had no other choice and she was the only one willing to help me.

"Fine" I said and got into the car quickly, a terrible stench immediately attacked my nose when I got inside. The fur seats, with the tears all over it, might be the source of the stench or perhaps Lucy was hiding a corpse in the trunk, which was believable.

"You get use to the smell" Lucy said getting behind steering wheel and slamming the door shut. I hardly believe that's possible, for now I will just roll down the window and stick my head out of the car. It took Lucy about five minutes to get the car started, by this time I was on the verge of passing out due to the awful smell. Lucy changed the car to reverse and pressed her foot onto the gas pedal. I felt my heart skip a beat when the car, without warning, reversed with such an incredible speed that I almost flew through the windscreen. Half of the car was on the side walk while the other half was still in the street. I decided it would be for the best if I put my safety belt on.

"You just drove into the sidewalk you maniac "I cried out. Lucy threw the car in first gear and sped off into road and due to the shot suspension the ride was not smooth at all.

"Calm down, you're worse than my mother" Lucy hissed clearly annoyed that I pointed that out.

"Could you please slow down? How on earth did you get your license?" I asked holding onto my seat for dear life. Lucy chewed on her bottom lip concentrating on the road in front of her

"I am a good driver" Lucy said her eyes still on the road. I wish that was the truth.

"Yes tell that to that poor cat you almost kill" I pointed out after a stray cat almost met end of his life due to Lucy's reckless driving.

"A cat? Where?" Lucy asked excited turning her head, along with the steering wheel, in search for the cat. I quickly leaned over and grasped the steering wheel stopping the car from turning.

"Keep your eyes on the road, woman" I demanded.

"Don't tell me what to do" Lucy hissed angrily. I don't know what's scarier, Lucy's driving skills or her death glare. I nodded my head and gave an apologetic smile hoping to cause peace between the two of us.

"So you practically know most things about me, but I know nothing about you except your name" I said after a few moments of silence, I guess Lucy was still angry with me because I insulted her multiply times. Lucy's gave a weak smile then turned her head slightly to look at me.

"Oh, my story is not as interesting as yours. I can promise you that" Lucy answered then returned her eyes to the road.

"But still-"I started but was cut short of my sentence when my face hited the dashboard due to the car coming to a sudden stop. Of course Lucy was to blame for this because she basically trusted her foot onto the break paddle. I quickly pushed myself back into my seat only to feel an extreme pain shooting trough my nose, my hands found my way to my nose and instantly my fingers felt wet liquid, I pulled my hand back to see them in a minimal of red crimson. I'm bleeding? I don't remember the last time I have bled.

"Lucy!" I scolded my fingers returning to my safety belt only to find it snapped, Useless.

"I just remembered" She said in serious voice.

"What? And you could have warned me" I continued my scolding.

"You don't have an ID. There's no way the airport will allow you onto that plane without an ID" Lucy explained and I sighed knowing she had a point, usually I would fly with our private airplane whenever we needed to travel, I never needed an ID to fly via our private plane but I suppose I will need one now.

"I know just the place to get one, without waiting long" She quickly said and a smirk crawled onto her lips… I had a bad feeling about this.

"Don't touch anything" Lucy said sternly before pushing the class doors open of some old pawn shop, which I had no idea why we were here. I followed her inside keeping my hands in my pockets to avoid any temptation of touching something on the racks. We walked up to the empty counter and Lucy leaned over the surface to repeatedly press down on a small gold bell that made an annoying ringing noise.

"Lucy!" A voice sounded excited to see her. A man appeared from one of the shelves with a wide grin on his face, his long black dreadlocks falling down to his shoulder and beanie pulled roughly over his head with array colours of red, yellow and green. His dark brown eyes scanned over Lucy then moved to me.

"Who's yah friend, Lucy?" he asked with a Jamaican accent.

"His name is Aro" Lucy said with a wide grin. The man walked behind the counter and placed both hands on the surface.

"I don't know about him, Jah dat looks like a batty man" he said his eyes narrowing. What on earth does that mean? Lucy giggled then glanced over her shoulder at me.

"Batty means gay" She said as if she read my thoughts. Gay? Do I really look Gay? I ran my fingers through my long silky black hair wondering what possible reason could give him that idea.

"What di man dan beg for?" **(What did the man came to ask?)** He asked again with a raised eyebrow. I stood in front of him with a blank expression…..I have no idea what he's talking about.

"Alright I'll cut right to the chase, Aro needs an Id, Visa and passport" Lucy said folding her arms over her chest.

"Yah need a bandulu?" He asked and Lucy nodded with a small smile

"And yah got di coil"** (And you have the money?) **He leaned over the counter rubbing his fingers together.

"Yes of course" Lucy said pointing to her leather satchel hanging around her shoulder.

"C'mon bald head" **(Meaning he does not have dread locks) **he spoke directly to me now and gestured for me to follow him to the back room behind the counter.

Once the Jamaican man was finished with taking my picture he told me to wait at the counter with Lucy so that he could finish up the necessary adding to my travelling documents. Lucy was patiently by the counter with a cup in her hand, she glanced over the cups edge when I approached her.

"You have some strange friends" I said glancing around the shop at the strange items on the racks.

"Delmar is not strange! He's just… different" Lucy said defending her friend. She held out the cup towards me offering a sip, I hesitated before taking the cup from taking a sniff of the strange liquid.

"Its herbal tea, not poison" Lucy said sarcastic when she saw me wrinkle my nose. Just making sure. I slowly took a sip preparing my mouth for an awful taste but instead I found the taste to be quite delicious.

"Hmm" I moaned disappointed when the cup of herbal tea was empty after I finished it.

"Dat aint cost dear" (**That's not going to cost much) **Delmar said when he returned with a brown package in his hand, he slides it over the counter and Lucy reached into her purse and pulled her wallet out.

"How much?" Lucy asked opening her wallet.

"For jah, I'll make it $10" Delmar answered with a grin. Lucy gave him the money in exchange for the package.

"Come on Aro, we have everything we need" Lucy said returning her wallet to her purse.

"But" I started looking down at the empty cup feeling my throat begging me for more. Lucy rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her hips giving me a stern look.

"Ah here yah go, a gift" Delmar said throwing a small plastic bag at me with dried leaves. I grinned widely as I caught the package and thanked Delmar before we left the shop.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**C****aius pov**

My hands gripped tightly around the rusty bars trying to tear the two bars from each other, unfortunately my human strength wouldn't allow it.

"How dare you puny humans isolate me in this ridiculous cell, I am a powerful leader-" I called out to the two guard who stood outside of my cell, ignoring my entire existence.

"Ugh," I groaned, resting my head against the cold bars… how did it end up like this?

"Quiet…Blondie." A voice growled and I span around, feeling my anger raise.

"Dammit Carlos, I already told you, if you call me Blondie, then I will have no other choice but to smash your head into the wall." I threatened. Carlo was my cellmate, unfortunately. He was a giant man, twice my size actually but for some reason he was quite a softy, despite his appearance. Hit bottom lip started to tremble and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Carlo is sorry," he cried out, wrapping his arms around me and picking me up, squeezing my poor body as if it was made out of nothing.

"Y-y-our s-mothe-ring meeee!" I cried out, trying to free myself from this monster's grip. He dropped me and I sighed in relief and moaned in pain as my body still ached.

"Out of all the people in the world, how did I end up being your cell mate?" I asked bitterly… Carlo bursted into tears, crying loudly like a child. Moron….

"Hey! You with the weird moustache… can I switch cell mates?" I asked pointing to a police officer who ran his finger above his lip.

"Can I at least use my one phone call now?" I asked when I realised he was going to ignore me.

"I have my rights, you know!" I yelled.

The officers exchanged looks then nodded in defeat. They unlocked the cell door and led me to the phone booth… ugh, these chains are so annoying, not to mention this horrible orange jumpsuits.

I punched in the numbers of my brother who I knew would be able to help me escape from this horrifying place. Good thing we bought Marcus a phone for his 2891th birthday.

The phone rang and I prayed that he would answer.

"Hello?" the familiar voice asked.

"Marcus, thank goodness you answered. I'm in prison-"

"What? I can't hear you over this sound of cheering fans," he said and I heard a roar of people cheering on the background… what?

"Marcus? It's me, Caius."

"Sorry, but I think we are breaking up."

"Noooooooo!" I yelled dramatically as I head the phone disconnect with a beep. I turned around and stared back at the officers.

"You just get one call, buddy." He said and led me back to my cell… this was not fair! I need a second call!

"Can Carlo braid your hair?" The moron asked now that I was going to be stuck with him for a long time. I sighed.

"No, Carlo, you may not." I said annoyed.

"Can Carlo sleep in the same bed as you?"

"Look here Carlo. We need to lay down some rules! Rule number one, No touching Caius. Rule number two, No talking to Caius and Rule number three, don't even look at Caius… Do you understand the rules, or do I need to repeat them?" I asked and yet again Carlo bursted into tears. I have no time to waste on this idiot, I have to think of a plan to escape.


	8. Chapter 8

**I noticed that chap 7 was a bit short. Soooo I decided to post chapter 8 as well.**

**Aro Pov**

"So this is herbal tea?" I asked, holding the small package of leaves in my palm. Lucy nodded biting her bottom lip.

"It would be best if you leave it in the car tough, you don't want the security to get suspicious," Lucy said with her hands firmly on the steering wheel.

I rolled my eyes knowing Lucy was only jealous that Delmar gave me a free gift and she got nothing. I quietly placed the herbal tea into my pocket and reached out for the brown package laying on my lap. I unwrapped it to find several documents inside of it… I guess this is everything I need to travel.

I picked up my ID card in shock… I look horrible in this picture, like same kind of transgender. I continued examining the information to only find that I'm a 52 year old man owning an ice cream cart and apparently my Name is Aro Smith… Smith?

"There is some serious mistakes with this information, first off I'm not 52 years old! I will have you know that I'm 31 and second of all my real surname is not Smith." I spat bitterly and Lucy chuckled.

"Calm down you, it's only a fake ID… and I like Aro Smith, I mean it reminds me of my favourite band, Aerosmith."

"Who on earth is that?" I asked still disgusted about my ID. Lucy gasped dramatically putting one of her hands on her chest.

"How can you not know who they are? They're like the greatest band that ever existed… well in my opinion at least," She explained and I shook my head.

"Never heard of them," I said sticking my nose in the air and crossing my arms over my chest. Lucy reached over me to open the car cabinet. Inside laid a CD labeled "Lucy's mix". She grasped the CD and pushed it into the radio.

"Are you prepared to hear the greatest song ever?" Lucy asked her emotion dead serious.

"I suppose..." I shrugged my shoulders.

The song began to play through speakers and Lucy sang along even though she lacked singing skills. Although I hate to admit it but this song was pretty good and before I knew it I was singing along, of course I got most of the lyrics wrong because it was the first time I heard the song but luckily my angel like voice made up for that part. After listening to the song for more than several times we finally arrived at the forks airport.

"Stay," Lucy demanded showing me her palm.

Quite frankly I didn't like being told what to do, but I also didn't like being abused by a girl… since we all know Lucy can be somewhat violent. I nodded obediently and a proud smirk grew on Lucy's lips. She turned around and disappeared into the crowd of people and I was left alone with a creepy old lady who sat to my left and a teenager with three lip piercings and huge gauges in each of his ears, on my right. After a few moments of awkward silence I decided to entertain myself by reading the magazine that was laying on the small coffee table in front of me. I slowly flipped through the pages in search for something interesting to read. It wasn't until I reached the last page when I realized someone breathing into my neck. I turned to my right to see the dark brown eyes of that emo kid staring right at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked quite rudely not appreciating him invading my privacy.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked his face emotionless which made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"No- "I started but he interrupted me.

"You know you're killing the environment, right?" He said with the same boring tone that reminded me of Marcus. Is that supposed to be the question?

"I beg your pardon?" I asked with a frown.

"I saw you and that chick driving in that old crappy car." He said his voice almost threatening. Chick? I suppose that's another word of addressing a female. I figured out that the _chick_ was Lucy.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked even more confused than before.

"Carbon dioxide man, that car is practically full of it." The teenager said and I rolled my eyes. As if that was my problem, it's not my fault humans ruined this planet. I nodded hoping the kid will leave it at that and leave me alone. I saw the teenager open his mouth to say something but I quickly decided to stand up and go search for a new waiting place, I was in no mood to be bothered by this kid. The airport was rather small so it was easy enough to find a new seat, hopefully Lucy wouldn't be too angry about me moving from the spot where she told me to stay. A security guard walked past me humming a tune as if completely bored. In his hand he had a leash that was tied to the collar of a bloodhound. The dog looked completely harmless as it sniffed the ground for any suspicious smells. I felt my stomach turn as the hound trotted over to the spot where I was sitting.

"Uhm… hello there," I greeted nervously as the dog sniffed at my feet and legs. Immediately this alerted the dog's owner as he too moved closer to me.

"Is this your dog? Can you please remove him from me, I find it quite rude that it's smelling me," I said in disgust, I have never been fond of dogs before.

"What do you have in your pockets there, sir?" The security guard asked with a raised eyebrow. I slowly reached into my pocket to reveal my delicious herbal tea package, for some reason the man's eyes grew wide when he saw the package in my hand.

"Code Blue!" He yelled loudly and the dog started barking and howling loudly. Within seconds several security guards jogged closer with fearsome expressions on their faces. Why is everyone getting so excited over a bag of herbal tea?

"You have to come with us," a man said nervously his eyes looking at the herbal tea.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because you are carrying an illegal drug with you." The guard said again with a _That's kind of obvious _expression. I glanced down at the herbal tea the shook my head.

"Oh no you are mistaken, this is herbal tea"

"I can't tell you how many times I've heard that one before." The security guard said sternly. The dog started growling at me making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up… Oh dear, this is why I don't like dogs.


End file.
